<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Fine; Part 4 by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021954">Everything's Fine; Part 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Geraskier, Hand Feeding, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safety, sub space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier begins to feel hints that Geralt might want exactly what he wants. After they order food, Geralt shows some behaviours that Jaskier hopes is enough to just simply prick up the courage to ask.</p><p>(or, Geralt sees Jaskier begin to enter what he thinks might be sub space and wants to make sure this is what's going on, before putting his foot in it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Fine; Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I realised the other day that I've been adding these as series stories rather than chapters, so this is the 4th chapter of the same story, just incase that's confusing to peeps! Sorry for my daft mistake haha.</p><p>The tone is obviously heading towards being more adult than before, so I've changed this from teen to mature, but there's no smut in this particular chapter, just adult conversation.</p><p>Usual jam, sane, safe, consensual fluff with dom/sub vibes &lt;3 enjoy ahaha :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke up to the smell of food in the kitchen as Geralt had got up early to cook breakfast. He got up from the couch and wandered over to stand at the doorway.  </p><p>“How are you?”<br/>
Geralt continued to fry sausages in a pan over the hob. Jaskier watched him with a smile plastered over his face. </p><p>“Much better, thank you. You didn’t need to go to this hassle.”<br/>
“It’s not a hassle, plus you said you didn’t have much to eat yesterday, this way, I know you’re eating properly.” </p><p>Geralt looked over his shoulder and smugly smiled. Jaskier took in the scene, hoping that there would be much more of this.<br/>
Geralt plated up the food and sat down with Jaskier at the kitchen table with coffee, the only part Jaskier usually had for breakfast unless he was going to reward himself for doing it with his charts.  </p><p>“So are you busy today or would I be over stepping my mark asking if we could do something together?” </p><p>Jaskier gulped some of his coffee, unhappy with the lie he was keeping up. </p><p>“No, I’m all yours today, love.” </p><p>He smiled before putting down his cutlery on top of a half eaten breakfast. Geralt, looked at his plate, nonchalantly replying. </p><p>“Good. Eat a little bit more of that sweetheart, then I’ll clear it away. And if you don’t mind, could I possibly use your shower?” </p><p>Jaskier immediately lifted his cutlery back up and took a few more bites, then Geralt took the plates and put them in the sink. </p><p>“You can do the dishes since I cooked.” </p><p>He laughed, but Jaskier was more than happy to let him decide what he was to do. Jaskier went into the bedroom and got a towel for Geralt. He showed him how to use the shower then left him to it. He started running the tap in the kitchen to begin the dishes before hearing a yelp from the bathroom. Jaskier had forgot the etiquette of not running water in another room while the shower was on as he’d not shared his flat with anyone for so long. He giggled. </p><p>“Sorry!”<br/>
Jaskier shouted back, turning the tap off.<br/>
He went into the bedroom to look for clean clothes that might come close to fitting Geralt’s larger body, sifting through clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe that didn’t get worn any more, looking for something that might be slightly over sized or loose fitting. He lifted a pyjama top and tilted his head looking at the sleeves wondering if they would accommodate Geralt’s arms. As he looked down, he’d noticed he’d uncovered past praise charts that he’d hidden earlier in the week at the bottom of the wardrobe. A sinking, embarrassing feeling crept into his stomach. He picked one up, a timetable covered in smiley faces and ticks. He looked over the coloured paper then looked over towards the door. Was it wrong of him to long for the feeling of unconditional praise and attention in this manner when there was someone here, in real life, who might be repulsed by the idea? Here was something that had brought him so much comfort for such a long time, it was so hard to just not think about it. To pretend it never existed. And it was even harder to pretend he didn’t want Geralt to accept it with open arms and not think he was disgusting. He put the charts back under the pile, then took the pyjama top into the hall, folding it over in front of the bathroom door, letting Geralt know it was there. When Geralt finally came into the living room, Jaskier couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. The top was just slightly too tight for him, clinging to the muscles on his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. He couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over his body, looking at his thick thighs that were now visible since he wasn’t wearing his jeans. Geralt looked over, through the white curls that were still damp, before tucking his hair behind his ears. </p><p>“I feel almost rude walking in here in just underwear and this... revealing t-shirt. Did you get me this on purpose to ogle me?” </p><p>“I swear, I didn’t, but I can’t say I’m not happy with the result. You can keep that.” </p><p>Jaskier laughed back and bit his lip, for different reasons than he usually did. He leaned his head back on the couch and Geralt came over to stand behind him, running his fingers through his hair.  </p><p>“What did I do to deserve you?”<br/>
Jaskier sighed as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck with the touch. Geralt leaned over and rubbed his nose against Jaskier’s.  </p><p>“Hmm.”<br/>
The bass in his voice almost vibrated through Jaskier’s body. He was lucky he was already leaning back on the couch or he was sure he’d have melted into the touch and fallen back.<br/>
Geralt walked round to sit beside him, lifting the blanket they had draped over them the night before and covering them both up with it again. Jaskier put the television on and let himself lean back. Geralt lifted his arm, and watched as Jaskier moved himself into place, leaning into his side. Geralt could tell by the slow, jittery movements that Jaskier was a bit apprehensive, like he wasn’t entirely sure he was doing the right thing, so he put his arm round his shoulder, then with a small amount of weight to his movement, ran his hand down Jaskier’s arm and held him in closer. Jaskier let his head fall onto the chest beneath him, which was met with Geralt’s chin resting on his head. He felt so small, and fit perfectly in the space that had been made for him. He never wanted to move. There was nothing in this touch that felt like he needed to do any more. They were just happy, being close. He’d always worried about this situation. That he’d find someone and everything would move so fast. Touching, kissing, fucking. No thinking, just one step to another. He’d worried that he’d meet someone and never be able to at his pace, a pace he thought would be glacial to anyone else and they’d never understand. But he didn’t even have to mention it. It was like Geralt knew. Every touch was filled with meaning and reassurance. It didn’t feel like this was a touch to lead to something else. He felt like Geralt wanted this pace just as much as he did. Jaskier rubbed his head against the strong chest beneath him, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of touch as he was pulled in closer.  </p><p>“Are you okay, baby?”<br/>
Jaskier could feel lips move on his scalp.  </p><p>“mmhmmm”<br/>
Was all he could muster back. In absolute bliss. </p><p>After a few hours, they both began to get hungry. Jaskier stood up and had a look through his bare cupboards. </p><p>“We could just order something?”<br/>
Geralt spoke up, making Jaskier wince at the thought of answering the door to the delivery person and going through that interaction, or even worse, calling someone. </p><p>“If you want, but, I’m not too fussed so you just pick.”<br/>
He tried to sound natural. Watching Geralt open Just Eat on his phone and putting the address in, making him relax slightly. When Geralt asked what he wanted Jaskier doubled down on his reply, he didn’t want a choice, he hated picking anything.  </p><p>“Really, surprise me.”<br/>
He winked hoping it would look like an exciting personality trait rather than a man incapable of picking his own dinner. He thought he’d get push back from the reply, but Geralt just took over. Jaskier asked what time the food was due, and “coincidentally” had to go to the bathroom just as the door went, meaning Geralt answered. He felt awful, like he was tricking him, but another panic attack could not be on the cards tonight. When Jaskier came back through, the food was set out on the table. He dropped himself onto the couch, bouncing as he fell, and Geralt fed him a chip.  </p><p>“Cheese burger and chips okay?” </p><p>“Perfect. Thank you.”<br/>
As the thank you left his mouth, Geralt lightly kissed him on the cheek before returning to his food. A kiss that felt like a reward for having good manners. A blush crept over his face.  </p><p>“No problem, Sweetheart. See, I know what you want, you just leave it to me.”<br/>
An almost inaudible yes escaped Jaskier’s lips as he nodded back. Geralt lifted another chip and widened his eyes, gesturing to Jaskier to open his mouth. Jaskier’s muscles began to relax, and his brain started to get fuzzy. He finished the chip that Geralt had gave him then without realising, he waited, with his hands clasped on his knees which were firmly pressed together. Geralt continued to eat for a full minute before taking in that Jaskier had stayed perfectly still. He stopped and looked at him, waiting, pliantly. Geralt assessed the situation before making his next move, this was the first time he seemed nervous. He opened his mouth to speak, taking a breath in before misreading the situation. </p><p>“Would you like another?”<br/>
Jaskier silently nodded. At this point, the change in his thought process seemed like it was unstoppable. Geralt lifted the plate and slowly fed more food into the waiting mouth before him. The tension in the air was electric, neither of them looking away from each other. Jaskier could see Geralt’s demeanour changing. He wasn’t sure what was going through his head, but he looked like he wanted to say something. His stomach ached to hear it. Geralt lifted his hand and ran the back of it over Jaskier’s warm cheek before quietly uttering; </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes rolled back into his skull. He’s imagined this situation a million times, but never thought he’d ever hear those words out loud and directed at him, and it almost consumed his entire being. The air left his lungs with a moan that you could have confused for something much more intimate. Geralt watched as Jaskier began to sway and knew immediately to put the plate down onto the table and pull him close, hushing him. Jaskier began to lightly shake, it was too overwhelming.  </p><p>“Geralt, Geralt I-” </p><p>“I’m here, take your time.”<br/>
He held the body that now seemed small and fragile close as he could. </p><p>“Geralt-”<br/>
Jaskier lifted his head and looked up through his eyelashes. It was now or never, he needed to know. </p><p>“Is this something... this? I can’t speak. I feel.”<br/>
He paused and took a breath in. </p><p>“What you just did there, is that something that you enjoy? Do you, would you want to, maybe do more of that? If you don’t, I totally, fully understand.” </p><p>Geralt moved one of his arms round the back of Jaskier’s body and steadied him. Geralt stuttered slightly as he replied, not wanting to misread the situation. But he was confident with what was going on. </p><p>“I- Yes. Jask. I want you to be mine.”<br/>
Geralt waited to gauge the reaction from the wide eyes in front of him. When another moan was just about to leave his red lips, Geralt leaned in and pressed his own against them. Jaskier had never been filled with so much care, need and safety. Geralt waited for Jaskier to open his mouth further before letting his tongue lick along his top lip, teasing him, before kissing him the way they’d both been imagining for weeks. Geralt broke the kiss, leaving his head pressed against Jaskier’s forehead. With his eyes closed, he had to confirm, he had to make sure he had this right. </p><p>“Just to be clear, sweetheart. I want to make sure I have this right before we... continue.”<br/>
Jaskier nodded more agresively than before. </p><p>“Please, Geralt. I want to be...”<br/>
“Good for me? Do you want me to take control here? I don’t mean to make this whole thing seem entirely unsexy, I just, I need to have your consent and make sure I’m doing the right thing.” </p><p>Jaskier couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He watched the amber eyes open in front of him, eyes searching for clarity.<br/>
“I want this more than anything else in the world.” </p><p>Both of them were out of breath without even really moving. Geralt pulled Jaskier into the tightest embrace, one arm round his back and his other hand lacing fingers through the brown messy hair underneath him. As he spoke, he let his words vibrate through Jaskier’s body once more. </p><p>“You’re so brave aren’t you? Thank you for making yourself clear, you did really well.”<br/>
He leaned back and looked down at Jaskier who had now let his mind relax entirely at the words he was hearing. His head feeling empty and ready to receive instruction. </p><p>“We’re going to finish eating now, you can finish all of that can’t you?”<br/>
Jaskier nodded, lifted his plate, put it on his knees, then shuffled close so that as much of his body was pressed against Geralt’s before silently continuing to eat. Geralt grinned, looked down, and couldn’t believe how perfect Jaskier was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>